Unexpected Visitor
by AmethystStarr
Summary: KxOCxI Usagi, Ichigo's younger twin sister, has been having dreams of Kish. When she meets him, they develop feelings for each other. But what happens when Kish is forced to choose which Momomiya sister to stay with after Ichigo confesses to him? Review:P
1. Prolouge

A/N Konnichiwadesu! Aby5possible heredesu! This is my second Tokyo Mew Mew Fan fiction I've thought up, and the first to be posted. Please tell me what you think. FYI: Usagi is an OC, and Berry is the new mew from Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mewdesu. If I did, either Masaya would have ended up getting eaten by hungry cucumbers and Kish would have been Ichigo's one and only love, or my OC Andrea (in this fanfic, her name's Usagi and she has red hair instead of blonde when in human form) would have stayed with Kish and delivered a few verbal punches to the Pink Mew.

Now on with the storydesu!

**Unexpected Visitor Chapter 1- Prologue**

The sun shined into a young girl's bedroom as she finished tidying up her new room. The girl with long, beautiful red hair stared out her window and gazed down at the new and strange scenery before her. An unexpected gust of wind ruffled her hair with a tender hand. The quiet and peace of the room was broken when a girl with a shorter and brighter, violent shade of red hair barged into the room.

"Hey, Usagi! Are you done?" a very energetic Ichigo asked her twin. Usagi just had to smile at her sister's cheerfulness. Not even moving to a new city could bring the energetic girl down.

"Haidesu. I was just wondering, how do you think everyone is back at home?" In a brief moment, Ichigo's happiness was replaced by the inevitable sadness she and Usagi shared of leaving all of their friends behind, including their life-long best friend, Tasuku Meguro. The most depressed, however, was the girl that came running into Usagi's new room.

"What are you two talking about?" the twins turned to look at their older sister, Berry. Unlike Usagi and Ichigo, Berry had their mother's light blonde hair and blue eyes that shone at all times.

"Um, we…that is, um…" Ichigo began. She was interrupted by a loud crash that came from outside Usagi's window. Not waiting an extra minute, the three girls rushed outside to see what the commotion was all about.

They kept on running until they came to a part of the garden where smoke was everywhere. Behind the curtain of smoke, the three were able to make out the form of a huge thing that resembled the UFOs in the comics that Berry secretly read and kept well hidden from her two younger siblings. They could also make out a tall figure on top of the air craft. The next instant, the figure jumped from his position on top of the air craft and landed in front of Ichigo.

The girls were stunned beyond belief when they saw that the figure was actually a tall boy with long green hair pulled into pigtails, penetrating golden orbs and very long elf-like ears. Before the girls could react or even try to ask who the boy was, he leaned in and kissed Ichigo right on the lips! The boy then drew back, leaving an agitated Ichigo to slowly lift her hand to her lips.

Next thing the girls knew, the boy said, "Name's Kish. Thanks for the kiss!"

A/N

Okay that's just the prologue of Unexpected Visitor. Please tell me what you thinkdesu. If I don't get any readers and everyone thinks this is boring and I'm the worst writer in history, I'll just keep the whole story to myself and not share!

Aby


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting Kish

A/N

Konnichiwa minna-sandesu! Aby5possible heredesu! And today, we have a special guest with us today and for the rest of this fanfic! The loveable, cute, flirty, HOT, and so much more, Kisshy-kun!

**Kish:** Hello everyone! From now on, I will be helping Usagi-chan out with the fanfic and make things more interesting!

**Usagi:** That's rightdesu! And now on with the storydesu (you guys read while I get to spend time with my Kish! Ha ha ha ha!) Glomp time!

Glomps Kish

Disclaimer: **Kish-** Okay, I have volunteered to do this. Usagi-chan does not own Tokyo Mew mew! She only owns herself and the story plot. If she did, Masaya would have never existed, I would have worn a better battle suit, and random perverts wouldn't pop out of nowhere and say "dude looks like a lady!"

**Random pervert pops up:** Dude looks like a lady!

**Usagi:** Ram Ram! Chut updesu! Leave my Kisshy-kun alone! (Hits school friend with a mallet and drags evidence of crime and dead body to a random closet and locks it.)

**Usagi:** On with the storydesu!

**Unexpected Visitor-Chapter 2-Meeting Him**

"Ahhhhh!" I shouted as I bolted up from my baby blue bed. Sweat dripped from my forehead and I wiped it off with my right hand. One week. For one week, I had been having that dream, a dream of the first day in our new house. It started the first night I had slept in my new room. From then on, I dreamed every night of meeting that boy from my dreams, Kish.

I don't expect anyone to come and check up on me. My twin sister, Ichigo, was invited to stay overnight at Masaya's, her long-time boyfriend, house. Berry was sleeping over with her friends from Café Mew Mew back home, and my parents were on a business trip. I don't mind being home alone though. I'm used to it. However, tonight, I wish that at least Ichigo was here to comfort me.

I glanced at my clock in the nightstand. "Well, seems like it's time to wake updesu." Ichigo always over-sleeps, so I'm the twin that wakes up early. When I say early, I mean 6:00 A.M.

I undressed and put on a red tank top with a bunny in the middle, some black leggings and a jean skirt. I brushed my long, red hair and tied it into a high ponytail with a red ribbon.

I made my way downstairs and headed towards the kitchen. Since no one was home, I would have to prepare my own breakfast. No bigdesu! I was pouring myself some orange juice when, all of a sudden, I heard noises outside in the yard.

I put my glass down. I slowly made my way up to my bedroom and slowly walked towards the window. It's much safer to investigate who the intruder was from above! .'

As I began to part the curtains, someone knocked on the window. _That's impossibledesu! This is the second story! The only way someone could get so up is through the tree and that's pretty far from the window_' I pulled the curtains away and opened the window. What I saw made me gasp.

It was the boy from my dreams…um, nightmare… Kish!

"I…chigo…?" he asked with confusion in his eyes. Then, the next thing I knew, he fainted.

**Kish's Point of View:**

_Drats! That battle with the Blue Knight gave me too many injuries! I can't go back to the ship, Pai and Tart would probably mock me and call me an idiot for falling in love with a human! But where can I go?_ I tripped and picked myself with a painful slowness.

_This is what I get for falling in love with Ichigo…_ Then, my internal light bulb went off. _Of course! Ichigo!_ I smirked as I thought about my koneko-chan. _She can help me!_ That thought, I teleported to my love's new home.

I appeared before a window in Ichigo's new house, much similar to the one she had back in the other house. My injuries started to bother me, so I quickly knocked on her window and hoped she would answer.

My vision began to blur as the window was opened, and I saw her. _Wait a second! Since when did Ichigo have long hair?! _The pain was too much to take. "I…chigo?" I asked before the world became a black sea.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Usagi's POV**

I watched as the boy began to fall into my room. I quickly moved forward to catch him before he fell into the floor.

"Um, excuse me? Daijoubudesu?" I asked the boy to see if had completely lost consciousness. _Guess he did…Oh kami-sama! He's badly injured! I have to help himdesu! _

I half-carried, half-dragged the poor unconscious boy towards my bed. When I did finally reach my destination, I carefully laid him down in my blue bed and made sure that he wasn't in a position that would further harm his injuries.

I smiled down at my charge. He looked so peaceful lying there, unlike the pain and desperation I had witnessed in his eyes before he passed out. I brushed a strand of emerald hair off his forehead. This led me to a startling realization, he had a high fever!

_What am I going to do? Can he take the type of medicines we have here? Who is he? Is his name really Kish, just like in my dream? What is going on? And just what is he?_

A low moan brought me out of my thoughts. He was stirring. "I…chigo?" he asked as his golden orbs opened once more. I just stood over him (not on top of him, by his side.) He looked at me and blinked.

"Ichigo? Is that you? What happened to your hair?" he asked with confusion.

At first, I was surprised that he knew my sister. Then I remembered something. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Iedesu. Ichigo is my onee-san. Watashi Usagi Momomiyadesu."

He looked confused. _Kawaiidesu! Wait, did I just think that?_ I blushed furiously as I pondered on the fact I thought this unexpected visitor was cute.

"I didn't know Ichigo had a little sister! You two look identical!" He said with a small smile.

I looked down, my cheeks red, embarrassed at the presence of this stranger. "We're twins. I'm the youngest twin. I guess not a lot of her friends know of my existence because I was studying abroad for middle school. I came back a few weeks agodesu."

I chanced a glance at him. He was carefully processing the information I had just given him.

"Well, now I'm positive you aren't Ichigo. You're the complete opposite. Oh, and just for the count, I'm not her friend. I'm more of her enemy. Not like I want to. More like I have no choice. She totally hates me." He smiled a very sad smile at me.

I forgot about my shyness and felt my heart go out for this poor boy. _Well, Ichigo can sometimes be heartless and hurt others, but she's exaggerating! He isn't such a bad guy! I wonder, why does she hate him? And…_

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but…what exactly are you?"

He smirked and motioned me to sit on the bed. I did. He leaned over. I waited for him to talk, but he didn't say anything. Next thing I knew, his soft lips met mine.

"Name's Kish. I'm an alien, a Cyniclon. Thanks for the kiss Usagi-chan!" He winked at me and lay back down.

I touched my lips and stared blankly at Kish.

"Nanidesu?????!!!!!"

A/N

**Usagi:** Well, there you have it!

**Kish:** Yay! I got to kiss Usagi-chan! But where is my Koneko-chan?

**Usagi:** _slyly:_ She's sleeping over at Masaya's house!

**Kish:** What!!!!! How could she?! Hmm, (evil smile) I have an idea! (Dials numbers) Hello, is Ms. Ichigo Momomiya there?

**Ichigo's Mom:** No, I'm sorry. She's sleeping over at a friend's house. Who is this?

**Kish:** I am Drew Johnson, Ms. Momomiya took some pregnancy exams and I have the results. Could you give me the number of where she is right now, please? It's urgent.

**Mrs. Momomiya:** _faints_

**Kish:** Ha ha ha ha! Now she won't be going anywhere with that pretty boy no mores!

**Usagi:** That's it! No more watching Mean Girls! And wait a second! You just kissed me, yet you still want Ichigo! Why you good for nothing two-timing cheat!

**Kish:** Hey, in this story, you girls are twins! One for each side!

**Usagi:** That's it! I won't let you kiss me no moresdesu!

**Kish:** No! Anything but that!

**Usagi:** (Shuts the door in Kish's handsome face) I love doing that! Oh well, please review and comment! Kish and I will be waiting!


	3. Chapter 2 Pai's Visit

A/N

**Usagi: **We're back!

**Kish:** And Usagi-chan is no longer mad at me!

**Usagi:** I never was! I was just messing around with your head!

**Kish:** 0. 0

**Usagi:** .

**Kish:** … O.O'

**Usagi:** Well, on with the story! Oh Kish! How about we have a tea party?

**Kish:** Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Disclaimer: **Kish-**Usagi-chan does not own anything except her OS (own self) and the story plot. If she did, my life would be better. Sniffs

**Usagi:** Kish? Are you cryingdesu?

**Kish:** Sniffs No…I just got something in my eyes…

**Usagi:** . Daijoubudesu! I still love you!

**Kish:** Really?

**Usagi:** Really really! Now, on with the storydesu! Glomps Kish

**Unexpected Visitor-Chapter 3-Meeting Pai**

"Nanidesu?????!!!!!" I shrieked as I looked at Kish with a shocked expression in my face. He just smirked at me, or tried to. Suddenly, pain flashed through his face. I forgot my embarrassment and hurried to Kish's side.

"Kish? Are you alright?! Where does it hurt?" I asked as I tried to calm him down.

"Ugh, it's this slash right here," he weakly said as he traced the injury in his chest. I flushed at the thought of what I would have to do.

"Kish, do you know if you are able to take human medicine?" I asked as I gazed into his golden eyes with serious determination and remembered his fever.

"As far as I know, yes." He responded a minute after. He then frowned as another pang of pain hit him and he fainted once more. I let go of his hand, the one I hadn't noticed I was holding.

"Okay! I'll be right backdesu!" I called back as I sprinted towards the kitchen. I opened one of the drawers and pulled out a baby blue apron. I expertly put it on. "Okay! First thing's first! Prepare a decent meal for Kish! Now what was that food that Mom gave Ichigo and me when we got sick that one time?" I reached out to get my Mom's cookbook on the top shelf. Because of my short stature, I couldn't reach it.

"Okay, here goes!" I declared as I jumped and got the cookbook. _Two big differences between Ichigo and me are that I'm a better cook than Ichigo and the last is that I am more athletic! I guess what Kish said is true; Ichigo and I are complete opposites sometimes. _I smiled at that thought. _Now that I think about it, this is kind of similar to a wife taking care of her husband! Wait! What am I thinking?! Kish likes Ichigo not me! Okay! This is no time to ponder on these kind of things! Time to get to work! _

I quickly looked through the cookbook until I found what I was looking for. "Found it! Chicken Soup!" I looked at the list of ingredients and smiled. I had all of those ingredients. "Yoshdesu! Time to get cooking!" After a while, I finished the food and brought it over to my room.

"Kish? Are you awakedesu?"I asked as I entered my room. I looked at where I had put him last time, my bed, and blushed. Kish was shakily sitting in the edge of my bed, with his shirt off. "What in the world are you doing?" I asked as I put the soup on my desk and hurried over to where Kish was beginning to get dizzy.

"I thought I'd get my own injuries bandaged. You'd probably be too embarrassed to do it, ne Usagi-chan?" he asked with a smile. "Well, I guess. But you could have been hurt! And you look like you want to pass out again! Here, let me go for your food." After making sure he would not fall, I went over to my desk and got the soup.

"Why can't Ichigo be like you?" I heard him ask. "Huh?" I turned around, soup in my hands, and made my way back to him. Somehow, his question made my heart feel weird. "She would never do anything like this for me. Why can't she love me? I love her so much! Why can't she love me back?!" he asked me with tears in his eyes. _Kish…_ Somehow, hearing his declaration of love for my sister made me feel something I had never experienced before. It hurt.

I put the soup down in the nightstand and sat down next to him. "Kish, I don't want to be rude but, why does she hate you?" I asked as I grabbed his hand and gazed into his golden orbs. I saw so much pain in them. So much hurt and…heartbreak?

"She says she hates me because I stole her first kiss which belonged to _Masaya_," he said the name with such hate that I was momentarily frozen with shock that such a gentle person as Kish could hate someone so much. _Wait! How do I know he's a gentle person? Well, the only thing he's done to aggravate me is kiss me. And that's not such a big deal as to hate him._

"Oh, Kish…I'm so sorry!" I said as I looked down at my feet.

Kish turned to look at me, surprised. "Why are you apologizing, Usagi-chan? You didn't do anything wrong." Kish told me. I looked at him with a sad expression in my face. Kish was taken aback with this and waited for me to talk. "I know, but I'm still sorry. Sorry that my sister is causing you so much pain." I said as I hugged him. "Don't worry Usagi-chan. And I don't want you to pity me, even if I am pathetic." Kish said.

"You aren't pathetic Kish!" I said. "Thanks, Usagi. You made me feel a lot better. Hugs really help!" he said with a smile. Then realization hit me. Here I was, hugging the guy that had a crush on my twin sister, not me. I was making a complete fool of myself! "Ahh!" I cried out as I let go of Kish and stared at my feet, blushing. "Usagi?" Kish asked. I turned to get the bowl of soup from the night stand. "Here's some soup. Hope you like it! I'll be going now! I have to see if there is any medicine!" I said as I got up from the bed and hurriedly exited my room.

"Interesting…" Kish murmured. "Usagi-chan never says desu when she's flustered!" He said with a smile.

After leaving my room and a confused Kish behind, I walked towards the bathroom in the first floor's hallway. I yanked open the door and searched through the cabinets for some medicine.

"Nanidesu! All out?!" I asked as I searched and searched, but found nothing to heal Kish. "Now what am I going to do?" I was interrupted by a loud scream coming from my room. "Ahhhhh!!!!!"

"Kish!" I cried out as I ran up the stairs and raced back to my room. I yanked open my room's door and stopped in a surprised halt.

Kish was not alone in the room. A guy was there as well. He had short purple hair and a pigtail to one side of his head. His ears were like Kish's; he was also a Cyniclon.

"What's going on Kish?" I asked him with wide eyes, panting heavily after running from one floor to another and climbing stairs.

Before Kish could answer, something hit me and pushed me to the ground. The other alien pinned me to the ground. I struggled to get up and heard Kish cry out from somewhere in my room, "Hey, wait a second! Don't you dare hurt her! You hear me?"

The older alien ignored him and said, "Are you not the Pink Mew, the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew? The one they call 'Ichigo'? Why do you not transform, human?" He asked me with the coldest voice I had ever heard.

I just stood there frozen, not quite grasping how he knew my sister's identity as the Pink Mew.

"Pai! You have it all wrong!" Kish interrupted. I broke eye contact with the one called Pai and turned to Kish. My eyes widened as I saw him desperately trying to get up from the bed. I pushed Pai away from me and I rushed to Kish's side in a heartbeat.

"Kish! Be careful! You could hurt yourself!" I told him as I helped him lay against the headboard of my bed, pillows helping to cushion his back and head.

"Well?" Pai asked with his arms crossed and a cross expression in his face.

"She is not Ichigo. She is Usagi Momomiya, Ichigo's younger twin sister. She has nothing to do with the Mews!" Kish cried out. I looked from Kish to Pai, waiting for Pai's response.

After a while, he spoke again. "Did you, Usagi Momomiya, know about your older sister's role as Mew Ichigo?" I looked at Pai and responded with the most polite voice I could muster. "I figured it out the day I came back from studying abroad; one week ago. Before, I was completely ignorant of that fact." I looked at Pai with a very determined look. He said nothing for a long time, and I did not dare to lose eye contact for fear he would believe that I was afraid of him.

"If you know about her being a Mew, did you know that we are her enemies?" Pai asked me. I shook me head. "As I said before, I just found out a week ago. She has not spoken much about her role as a Mew." I looked him in the eye and waited for another of Pai's questions.

"Well, then why are you helping an alien? Is there some kind of reason or benefit for doing this?" he asked in a mad and angry voice. I lifted my chin just a little and responded, "I am not heartless as to leave someone that really needs my help to just fare through so much pain and not do anything!"

My angry outburst startled both boys. I didn't even have a single thought of being embarrassed of yelling out like that. All that mattered to me was that Pai would let me continue taking care of my Kish. _My Kish? What's wrong with me? I just met him! It's not like I'm in love with him! I don't think he likes me that way! That kiss probably didn't mean a thing to himdesu! _

I was brought out of my thoughts by Pai's voice. "Guess you're in good hands Kish. I'll come back to get you once you have healed. Sayonara, Usagi Momomiya." He said with a bow towards my direction. He then disappeared from my room; teleportation, huh?

Before he left, however, I am positive that I saw him smile…

A/N

**Usagi:** Hope you guys liked this chapterdesu!

**Kish:** Um, Usagi-chan? I have a question.

**Usagi:** Nanidesu? What's wrong Kisshy-kun?

**Kish:** When is my koneko-chan going to make an appearance?

**Usagi:** Not until a long time, Kish. After all, this is a Kish X OC fanfic.

**Kish:** What!?

**Usagi:** I gave you the script so you could read it. Did you? If you had, you would have known the pairings.

**Kish:** You're not mad?

**Usagi:** I am. Well, not really. It's just that you're too cute to be mad at! Glomps Kish Please Review!


	4. Chapter 3 Ryou Worries

A/N

**Usagi:** Hi mina-san! Um, I have terrible news. Today, Kisshy-kun is sickdesu! Nothing serious, just a slight cold. So he won't be joining us today. I think I'm also getting kinda sick…Oh yeah! I wanted to say that I haven't updated lately cuz I've been grounded for a month without my computer for getting 3 C's in my report card….' . The day I posted this, I got a break and was allowed to use the computer for one hour. The pitiful act always worksdesu! .

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew mew. If I did, Ichigo would have dumped Masaya and gotten together with Kish. Or, Kish would have stayed with ME! .

Usagi: On with the storydesu! ☺

**Unexpected Visitor-Chapter 4- Ryou's Visit**

There was silence in the room after Pai left. The silence was so thick both Kish and I could have cut it with a butter knife and eaten it for lunch!

"What just…," I began to ask, "Happened?" Kish finished my sentence, and looked at me with a very confused expression in his face.

The tension would have continued if it weren't for a loud growl coming from both of our stomachs. I blushed and looked away from Kish. My gaze drifted towards my nightstand and the bowl of soup. I noticed the soup was still untouched. _I wonder if he doesn't like soup. _

"Umm…Kish?" I asked as I looked up to find his eyes fixed on me. My blush increased another shade, if that is even possible, as I looked into Kish's eyes. "What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" he asked me in a soft voice. The voice he had been using until Pai showed up.

"Um…I was wondering…do you like the soup? Because if you don't, I could always make something else!" I looked down at my shoes, desperately trying to hide both my blush and disappointment. _So much for being a good cook…I can't even make something decent for someone special… wait! What?! What did I just think?! I must be really hungry! Either that or I'm getting sick!_

Soft chuckling brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Kish trying to stop laughing. When he did, before I could ask him what was so funny, he walked over to where I was standing in the doorway. I looked up at him, wondering what he was up to.

"You're so adorable when you are shy, Usagi-chan!" He smiled down at me. I felt my heart do flip-flops and beat faster that usual. "Actually, I love your soup! It's just that Pai showed up so suddenly that I didn't have time to eat it all." He said as he moved closer to my face.

I blinked once and put my hands together, over my heart. I waited for his next move. _What's he going to do? Wait! Is he going to kiss me again? Do I want him to? _Kish stopped just a few centimeters away from my lips and looked up. I closed my eyes, waiting for what was coming.

"Your bangs…they were out of place…" I heard him say as I felt a tender hand brush my red bangs to the side. "Usagi-chan, please open your eyes…" I slowly opened my eyes and looked at his golden ones. I noticed something familiar in them…hurt.

"Do I scare you?" Kish asked me. What he asked me caught me by surprise. "No," I answered him and shook my head. "You don't scare me." A small, faint smile appeared in his serious face.

I looked down at my feet once more, blushing. I felt his hand touch my chin and tilt my face upwards. "Then why do you look away?" he asked my in a voice that made my heart pound loudly in my chest once more. I averted my eyes. "I…I don't know…" I chanced a glance at Kish.

His looked baffled, but then he smiled. He leaned in and kissed me in the forehead. When he pulled back, I could still feel his soft lips on my forehead. I looked up at him. He had that kind smile once more.

_I don't understand! Kish loves Ichigo doesn't he!? I may look a lot like my older twin sister, but there are differences! Just what is going on? Is Kish doing this because I look similar to Ichigo? When he looks at me and smiles, does he see me, or Ichigo?_

"Usagi-chan," his voice brought me back from my thoughts, seems like I've been thinking much more frequently than usual. I looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I just noticed something. Your eyes…they're blue. Doesn't Ichigo have brown eyes?" I looked up at him and smiled. "Well, Ichigo and I are fraternal twins, not identical. We have some differences, our height, for example. She is a little bit taller than me, and she has a different shade of red in her hair. And as you mentioned earlier, our personalities are differentdesu. " I smiled at him.

"I see…" Kish said. He smiled and patted my head a few time. However, he abruptly stopped as he flinched. "Kish? What's wrongdesu? Are your injuries bothering you?" Kish only nodded. "I guess I moved too much, ne Usagi-chan?" he tried to smile.

"Do you want to rest nowdesu?" I asked him. He just shook his head. Then, he looked surprised as another pang hit him. "Kish! You _have_ been moving too much! Now come over here, mister! You're going to beddesu!" I said as I dragged him back to my bed.

"That attitude is a little more like Ichigo's. Maybe you two aren't so different." Kish managed to mumble before he fell asleep. I just smiled down at the sleeping boy. I brushed his emerald bangs aside and checked to see if his temperature was better.

"He's boiling! I better go buy some medicinedesu!" I grabbed my blue wallet with a pink rabbit on it from my desk and wrote a note to Kish that I had gone to buy medicine, just in case he woke up and wondered where I'd gone.

"Yoshdesu! I have to hurry!" I ran down the stairs and opened the door. Because I opened it a tad too fast, I almost bumped into the person who was about to knock on the door.

"Are you alright, Usagi?" the person asked me. I jumped back and felt a sharp pain. _Who is itdesu?_ I rubbed the part of my head that had bumped into the door after being surprised yet again by an unexpected guest and looked up.

"Ryou-san?" I asked as I stared up at my sister's boss. "What brings you heredesu? Weren't you supposed to be in Tokyo with the rest of the Mews?" I asked.

"Well…yeah, but I…I mean, Ichigo was worried about you staying home alone. So I… came to see if you were alright… " he nervously said as he looked anywhere but at me. He had a faint blush, though I don't exactly understand why.

"I'm alright! You all should stop treating me like a babydesu. I can take care of myself, so don't worry!" I said with a friendly smile.

"Are you sure? Cause if you want…I c…could…well, you know…stay here and keep you company…" he said finally looking me in the eye. _Why is he stuttering? I know we just met each other a week ago, but he should not be so formal. After all, he's Ichigo oneesan's boss. And why is everyone treating me like a baby?_

_Flashback: _

"_Hey guys! I want to introduce you to my younger twin sister, Usagi! She just came back from abroad!" Ichigo said as she entered Café Mew Mew and pulled the much shorter Usagi inside. The other Mews, Keiichiro (SP?) and Ryou gathered in front to meet Ichigo's unknown twin sister._

"_Ichigo! Why did you never mention that you had a younger sister? And a twin to top it off! You are such a…So adorable!" Mint said as she saw the shorter version of Ichigo and glomped her. _

"_Mint, I think you're not letting her breathe properly. Be careful with her!" Lettuce said with a worried look as Mint spinned around the café with the chibi version of Ichigo. "Pudding wants to go next! Pudding wants to spin with Usagi-chan Na no da!" Pudding said as she watched Mint and the poor Usagi spin. _

"_It's a pleasure to meet such a lovely young lady! I shall prepare a special cake for this occasion." Keiichiro put in as he hurried to the kitchen to prepare the dessert. Ryou just smiled as he saw the giggling smaller version of Ichigo._

"_She's not a toy, you two. Let her breathe, Mint." Zakuro put in as she smiled after Mint and Usagi. "Yeah Mint! Let go of my baby sister!" Ichigo said, agreeing that Usagi looked like she needed to breathe._

_End of Flashback:_

I sighed. _Ever since then, I have been treated as a baby sister by them all. Oh, well. I have to admit, it is fundesu! I have been alone for three long years when I was studying abroad, so the attention is nice!_

"So, what do you say?" Ryou asked me. I looked up at him and tilted my head to the side.

"I'm fine, reallydesu. I was just on my way to buy some things I need to help a sick frienddesu. So I am going to be really busydesu."

"Oh…" Ryou said with a disappointed sigh. _Why is he disappointed? I wonder, is there something important that he wanted to talk to me about? Oh well, I can't think about that know! Kish needs that medicine?_

_Crash!!!!! _

I looked up to my window and panicked. _Kish! _I turned to Ryou and bowed. "I'm sorry, Ryou-san, but right now I have to make sure my friend is alright. Thank you for coming. Sayonaradesu!" I turned around and opened the door quickly. However, Ryou grabbed my wrist, preventing me from moving.

"Wait, Usagi! Is that friend…a boy?" Ryou asked me. I turned to look at him straight in the eye. "Haidesu. So now, if you'll excuse me, I have to help him. He is really sick and I'm the only one who can help him!" I said as I ran inside the house and gently closed the door.

"I see…she likes someone else…….." Ryou said before turning around and heading back to Tokyo, a disappointed sigh escaping his lips.

"Kish? Are you alright? What happened?" I asked as I entered my room. I gasped as I saw Kish in the floor, my nightstand table and its contents in the floor. I ran to Kish's side in an instant, hoping that he was alright. I dropped down next to him and shook him gently.

"Kish? Kish? Please answer me, Kish! You're starting to scare me!" I felt Kish flinch. "Kish?" I asked once more. He pushed my hand away from his shoulder. "Sorry about the mess…Usagi…I'm sorry I scare you…You didn't have to lie and tell me I didn't…" Kish said with a cold and distant voice as he slowly got up. He walked to the spot where he had thrown his shirt some time ago and put it on. "Good bye, Usagi…"

"Huh?" I asked him as he got up and slowly made his way to the window, leaving me behind still sitting in the floor. _What is he talking about? What…ohhhhh……_

"Kish, wait!" I said as I ran to try and prevent him from leaving me. I grabbed onto his right arm and slumped into the floor. "Usagi?" Kish asked as he looked down to me. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. Kish looked startled as he gazed down at my pitiful self.

"Please….please don't leave…I didn't mean I was scared of _you_…I was scared of the thought of…you dying or being hurt…Please don't leave Kish…your injuries are still not healed…and you have a high fever…Please don't leave me!" I cried out as I held into his arm and cried.

"Usagi-chan…" Kish whispered. He let go of the side of my window and pulled me into a hug. "Why?" he asked me. "Why do you care so much about me?" I looked up at him and tried to explain myself. "I…I don't want you to leave me. I want to be by your side…I want you to want me by your side…I want to help you…" I said. I looked up to see Kish smiling that smile that always takes my breath away. He leaned down and kissed me in the lips. I smiled at him before falling into a deep sleep.

**Usagi:** I don't really know if that is exactly what you call "fluff", but I loved it! I almost cried when I was doing the window scenedesu! It probably is because I'm typing this story next to a window and imagining every single thing before typing it. Well, I'm off to check up on Kishdesu!

**Ichigo:** And probably to go kiss him, ne Usagi?

**Usagi:** Ichigo? What are _you_ doing here?

**Ichigo:** I'm here to fill in for Kish until he gets better. Oh, and _I'm_ the one who will get Kish's kisses, so back off little sister!

**Usagi:** We'll see about that! So far, _you_ haven't even appeared in the story! And _I_ have been the one getting all of Kish's attention! So there! Anyways! Please review!

**Ram-Ram:** Dude looks like a lady!

**Usagi:** Chut up Ram! Didn't I knock you out already? Oh, well. I'll just do it againdesu!

(Hits friend with a mallet and then does multiple braids with his hair)

**Usagi:** I've been dying to do this ever since he and I started to fight/play like this. He pulls my hair and I hit him! It's so much fun! Once, when my BFFL Mer, Ram, Bunny and I were in the bus, Ram was pulling my hair and Mer was sitting next to me. I turned around and hit him many times while Bunny, one of my "sisters", just watched. Then, I was taking a semi-nap (I had my eyes closed and was resting, but was still aware of my surroundings) when Ram started poking me many times in the neck, I turned around and…

**Ichigo:** Not that we don't all love hearing your Early College High School tales, but we ran out of time!

**Usagi:** Aww…Oh well. I'll continue next time. Please reviewdesu!


	5. Chapter 4 Confessions of a Beating Heart

A/N

**Usagi:** Okies, for everyone who believed that Ichigo and I were really fighting, you were wrong! We just thought a little "sibling rivalry" would make things interesting.

**Ichigo:** Yup! We're good friends! And all the fights we have are always playful. Like the fight for Kish!

**Usagi:** Haidesu! Now I'll finish my story. I turned around and told Ramiro, "You poke me once more and you die." That got him real scared! Then, he started to caress Mer's hand. Mer was so freaked out that she only told me, "Andrea, help me!" That was all I needed to karate chop Ram in the head. The rest of the way to our old middle school, he got super scared when it looked like I was about to hit him. So much fun! No one molests my friends when I'm around! Oh yea, I mentioned I have "sisters" at school. Well, my pretend sisters are Bunny, KC, Jessu, JC and I have to ask Mer. Oh, and those are not their real names. It's their nicknames. My nicknames are Usagi (duhdesu), Andy, or Aby. The oldest "sister" is Bunny, then me, KC, Jessu and then JC. I don't know Mer's b-day. Friend disqualification! Oh, got carried awaydesu…. '

**Ichigo:** She makes up for all that she doesn't talk by writing it here…Oh well…

Disclaimer: **Ichigo-**Usagi doesn't own anything except herself, any new characters, and the plot. If she did, my cat ears would never pop out and I would have stayed with Kish! (Reads note with less enthusiasm) or Kish would have stayed with her…

**Usagi:** On with the storydesu!

**Unexpected Visitor-Chapter 5-Confessions of a Beating Heart**

"Wake up, sleepy bunny!" I heard a soft voice call to me. I opened my eyes to see golden orbs staring intensely at my blue ones. "Kish!?" I asked as I blushed once more as Kish smiled at me, his lips just millimeters away from mine.

"Ohayou, Usagi-chan. Did you have a good night's sleep? Want something to eat, Usagi-chan?" Kish asked me with a very cute smirk in his face. I just felt my face heat up as a blush appeared in my face. "Ohayou, Kish-kun!" I said with a small smile.

"Glad that you are calm now." He said as he helped me to get up from my bed. As I held his hand, I remembered my little scene last night.

_Nyadesu! What have I done?! I practically yelled out my love for him! Whoa, slow down, Usagi-chan! Love? I…love him? Watashi…suki Kish? I can't! He loves Ichigo-oneesan! Not me, her! I just made a big fool of myself in front of the guy I love. But how can I be in love with him? I just met him a day ago! _

"Usagi…chan?" Kish asked. I turned to look at him. In that instant when I saw him smile and felt his lips in mine, I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. This kiss was different from the other ones he had given me before. There was so much passion and love. I forgot about being shy and placed my arms around his neck as I began to kiss him back.

I felt his arms hug my waist and pull me closer to him. I also felt myself melt into his embrace as I kissed him.

_I wish that we could stay like this forever and never have to worry about the fighting between the Mews and Cyniclons. I just wish that everyone would see that there is a better way to resolve this. I wish that I could forever stay here with Kish, kissing him while sitting in my bed._

Of course, all good things must come to an end, and what caused a very loving kiss to end was a small surprised voice behind us, "Kish? What the heck are you doing? And what happened to the hag? Why is she shorter?" We turned to look at a little boy with the same ears as Kish and Pai. He had brown hair in two pigtails and a stunned expression in his face.

"Don't call Ichigo that! Anyways, this is none of your business, Squirt! And this is not Ichigo! She's Ichigo's younger twin sister." Kish said, still holding me close to him. I smiled up at him and untangled myself from his arms to face the other boy.

"I'm Usagi Momomiya, pleased to meet youdesu!" I said with a smile. The boy seemed stunned that I was acting so nice after he called my sister a hag. A light pink color appeared in his cheeks as he said, "My name is Taruto, but everyone calls me Tart. Nice to meet ya, Usagi."

He turned his attention back to Kish. "Pai sent me here to tell you that we'll be busy fighting the Mews. Now that you know our plans, I'll leave you so you can continue to cajole your girlfriend. Bye, Usagi-chan!" He teleported and Kish turned to look at me, a slight blush in his cheeks.

"I hope you don't mind what the midget said…you know…about you being my… girlfriend…How in the world does he even know what that means? He's just a kid!" Kish continued to rave about Tart. I just smiled as he paced from one end of the room to another. _He's so cute when he's flustered and shy! _

I jumped from my bed and kissed Kish in the lips before he could continue talking. I pulled back, blushing and shyly asked, "Does it really bother you that much that Tart called me your girlfriend?" I smiled as his face turned a bright red color, the same shade as my hair.

"I…I mean you…and umm…I…I" he continued to stutter and I just giggled at him. I looked up at him, revering him and his personality. He was a really sweet, caring, nice, great, coy, outspoken, smart guy. He was so much more than any other boy I had ever met; he was the guy of my dreams.

"How do you feel about me?" I asked him, anxiously awaiting his answer. He stopped stuttering and was quiet for a while before saying, "You…are very different to any human I have ever met. You wanted to help me… even after you found out that I was your sister's enemy. You…probably know that I have been close to…killing her," I nodded slowly. I remembered how I had overheard the Mews speak of the Cyniclons once when I was visiting the café.

"Yet, you worried about me…you were sincere with me, you understood me. I…have never felt like this….before. Not even with…Ichigo. I think, you're a very special person to me." He said with a smile. I smiled up at him.

"What about you? What do you think about me?" Kish asked me as he reclined on the head board of my bed, arms crossed behind his head, a very familiar smirk in his face. It was my turn to stutter, "Umm…well…you see…I…um…you…I…I…"

I stopped and remembered what mom had once told Ichigo and me. _Your brain may control what you do, but the one who decides your feelings is your heart. When you find that special someone, your heart will tell you. Just pay close attention to what it says._

I closed my eyes and listened to my heart.

I opened my eyes and smiled at Kish. "I…I think you're a very nice, sweet and caring person…You might be injured, but I'm sure you could have hurt me, taking in account that I have no way of defending myself… Yet… you just worried about me. You make my heart beat really loud…so loud and fast I'm surprised that you don't hear it…The truth is…I…I…I love you, Kish!" I said with a smile as I walked up to Kish and hugged him.

A/N

**Usagi:** Sorry if this was kinda short, but I wanted the confessions to happen fast! That way, everything that is interesting will start to happen. I'll give y'alls a few hints: Jealous Ryou, angry Ichigo, betrayal, decisions of what side to take, 6 (5 loud and 1 sarcastic) cousins and so much more! Please review! Hey, where's Ichigo?

**Pudding:** She's with Kish-oniisan, Usagi-chan. She says she wanted some alone time with him while he's sick and away from your grasp Na no da!

**Usagi:** What?! Why, how dare she?! (Grabs mallet and storms to Kish's room to hit Ichigo and lock her in a closet.)

**Pudding:** Um…ya ne Na no da!


	6. Chapter 5 Spreading the Word

A/N

**Usagi: **I taught Ichigo a lesson about kissing her sister's bf! Oh, and Kish-koi is back!

**Kish:** Yup! I'm finally over that cold! Now I can be with Usagi-chan and see how I confess to her in this fanfic!

**Usagi: **Umm…Kish, that already happened in the previous chapter…You were sick at the time…

**Kish: **What?! Gimme the script! I want to know how I confess! (Reads script) Hey, this is pretty good!

**Usagi: **That's great! I'm happy you liked it!

Disclaimer: **Kish- **Usagi-chan doesn't own TMM or MMP. If she did, so many good things would have happened to me, since I _am_ her favorite character! She only owns herself, any new characters that she may come up with and the plot of this story that she came up with while she daydreamed about me!

**Usagi: **On with the story! Oh, Kish!

**Kish: **Yeah?

*Glomps Kish*

**Usagi: **I missed doing that!

**Unexpected Visitor-Chapter 6-Spreading the Word**

Kish and I were sitting down on my bed; our heads reclined on many pillows. Kish had one of his hands around my waist, and the other was holding my hand. My free hand was playing with one of green locks.

"Usagi-chan?" Kish asked as he shifted a little to look directly at me. I looked at him as well. "Nani, Kish?" I looked up at him, wondering what he wanted to ask me. Kish gave me a short kiss in the lips.

"I was wondering, just why are you so much shorter than Ichigo?" he asked me with one of his kawaii confused faces. I smiled up at him.

"Well, before Mom had us, she fell down the stairs and almost had a miscarriage. When we were born, I was much smaller than Ichigo. The fall somehow caused me to not develop as fast as Ichigo. I have a growth problem because of that." I smiled a sad smile at my boyfriend.

"Usagi…that's so sad…" I looked at Kish. He looked close to tears. _I love how he is so sensitive and not afraid to show it! _I smiled at Kish.

"Don't worry! I'm used to being short; besides, there's no way that anyone will confuse Ichigo and me!" I reclined in Kish's arm. "I don't think of it as a disadvantage. It has allowed me to develop an entire different point of view from everyone else." I sighed.

I then felt Kish's chin on top of my head. "You really are something, Usagi…" he drifted off. I just smiled as I felt my heart overflow with the joy of love. _I really am very lucky; I have found the love of my life…_

"Kish?" I asked. "Hmm?" he murmured as he played with my hair. "You do realize that we will have to tell Ichigo-oneesan about…us…" I waited for his response. I felt him grow tense. "Kish?" I turned my head to see him flinching from pain.

_I'm such a dummy! I completely forgot about his injuries! Well, time to help Kish! _"Okay, time for you to rest! I'll go buy some medicine for your fever, antiseptics and some bandages for your injuries." I said as I made him lay down in the bed.

"What fever?" Kish asked. I placed my hand on his forehead and was shocked that Kish's temperature was normal. I just stared blankly at him. "But you were boiling hot some time ago!" I cried out. Kish just chuckled. He grabbed my shin and tilted my face up to look at him.

"When we cyniclons are weak or injured, our temperatures rise to begin the process of healing. We don't get fevers, human…" I stared up at Kish with a faint blush, my heart beating faster as I heard his words and the tone he used.

All of a sudden, Kish smiled and returned to his old self. "Heh, Usagi, you are so adorable when you blush" He kissed me in the forehead and let go of my chin. I just tilted my head to the side. _Processing, processing….Oh!_

"Why you! Come over here!" I cried as I grabbed one of my pillows and playfully hit my boyfriend on the head with it. "Hey! What was that for?" he whined as he gave me a puppy face. "For making me blush on purpose!" I said as I stuck my tongue at him and crossed my arms and turned away from him.

"Aww, come on, Usagi-chan! Don't be mad at me!" I heard him say as I felt two strong arms circle my waist. Next thing I know, I was in Kish's arms, being spun around. I couldn't help but giggle as Kish spun me around and kissed me. "Kish!" I laughed as he started to slow down to a stop. Then, Kish slowly dropped to one knee and held my hand.

"Nani, hime-sama? What does thou wish? I, your most loyal servant, shall do anything and everything thou does desire. *If you want flowers, I'll have flowers by your bed every morning. If you want jewels, I'll get you one bigger than your eye. If you want to be a queen, I'll conquer a kingdom for you, hime-sama." Kish kissed my hand and my blush increased.

"So, what were you going to say, Usagi-chan?" Kish asked me with a playful smirk in his face. "What was I…? Oh, yeah! I was going to say that I still better go and buy some bandages for your injury. Though, it seems like you don't need any medical attention!" I said with a smile as I poked his chest.

All of a sudden, Kish grimaced. "I think I've reached my limit…" he said before he passed out once more.

After pulling Kish to my bed and laying him down, I changed my clothes in my bathroom. I put on a pink blouse with a star, crescent moon and a heart, a black skirt, and pink socks. After making sure that Kish was alright and that I had my wallet safely inside my small black purse, I walked out of my room.

I skipped down the stairs and crossed the living room to get to the door. I sat down in the entrance and put my shoes on. Making sure that no one was going to come knocking on the door again, I slowly opened the door and stepped out of the house. I glanced up at my window and saw it was closed.

"Well, off I go~desu!" I said as skipped down the road towards the closest store.

I walked into the store and strolled toward the medicine aisle. As I was walking, I was not paying attention and accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry~desu! I was not paying attention to where I was going." I said as I helped the person get up. "You don't have to be so formal with your cousin, Usagi-chan!" the person said. I looked at her and gasped. "Nashi!" There before me stood my cousin, and childhood friend, Kurimu Akanori. As I was recovering from the shock of seeing my cousin again, five people joined us.

"Nashi! Momo! Momiji! Mikan!" I exclaimed as I saw my other cousins. My cousins just smiled and said in perfect unison, "Hi, Usagi-chan! We came here to say hi to you and everyone else!"

"Umm…really? Well, I'm afraid you guys will only be able to see me because Ichigo, Berry and my parents are either in Tokyo or in a business trip." I said. My five cousins looked briefly disappointed. Nashi, the second oldest, finally said, "Oh well! At least we get to see you! When is everyone coming back?" I sighed as she started being her hyper, jumpy self. "Berry and Ichigo are coming back in three days. My parents are returning from their business trip until two weeks."

"Then can we stay over at your house for three days? That way, we get to take care that no one steals you and we get to see Ichigo and Berry." Momo said. I almost tripped when I heard her say that. _What am I going to do? I don't want to be rude, but if they do stay in my house, they'll find out about Kish! Oh, well, there's only one option! It is obvious that to protect my Kish, I'll have to not be so nice._

"Sure! You guys can stay at my house! However, I first need to buy some stuff." _Chicken! I'm such a chicken! _"That's great! Come on! Let's go!" Kurimu said as we all began to walk. As I mentally continued to scold myself, I continued my search for some bandages and antiseptics.

Nashi was checking out a guy; the twins, Momo and Momiji, were jumping; Mikan was paying attention to where we were going and Kurimu was busy reading a book.

When we finally found and paid for the bandages and antiseptics, we walked quickly towards my house. _What am I going to do? I can't let them see Kish or his injuries! What should I do? Should I just tell them that I have a guest? That could work, but they aren't dumb! They'll think something's weird once they see Kish's ears! Though his ears are pretty cute. Maybe I should play with them later! _

"Usagi-chan?" I heard Jess call. I turned to look at my youngest cousin. "What are you grinning about?" she said in a teasing voice. "Don't tell me you're thinking of your boyfriend!" she continued with a smirk. "Wha….what are you saying!? I…I don't have a boyfriend! Whoever told you that was lying!" I said, extremely flustered.

"So you do have a boyfriend!" Kurimu exclaimed. "Jess was just teasing you, Usagi-chan…" Mikan said. I almost tripped once more. "What do you need the bandages and antiseptics for, anyways?" Nashi asked with her arms crossed.

_Now what am I going to do? They're too close to the truth! I guess there's no other way out other than…_

"Okay, I'll tell you guys the truth…I do have a boyfriend, and I need these because…he, well…he got injured in his job!" I lamely finished. My cousins all had evil smiles on their faces that caused me to cower. I know that look anywhere. They were going to try to make me tell them everything about Kish.

"I'll tell you guys the details later. Right now, I have to get these home to heal his injury!" I was about to dash towards my house when I was stopped by many arms grabbing my arms. "He's in your house?" I heard Nashi ask. I turned to look at them and received the fright of my life. They were smiling those smiles again and I could almost swear that they had stars in they're eyes.

"Now we want to go over to your house more than ever!" they said in perfect unison. I struggled to get away from their grasp. "Just let me go first so that we don't surprise him! Please?" I begged my cousins. "Sure, why not?" they answered. I smiled and dashed home really fast.

I put down the bag with the healing supplies, and searched in my bag for the house key. "Where is it?" I frantically looked everywhere possible for the key, but to no avail. "Great! Now what?!" I sat down in the steps leading to the house.

"Looking for these?" I heard a teasing voice ask. I looked up to find Kish dangling the house keys in my face. "Kish! Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked him as I took the keys, picked up the bag and opened the door. I took off my shoes and made my way towards my room.

I opened the door to my room and put the plastic bag in my desk. "I was, but when I saw you had forgotten the keys, I went looking for you." He said with a smile as he hugged me from behind. I melted into his arms, letting all frustration leave my body as I enjoyed the moment. "Wait! I almost forgot!" I turned to look at Kish. "My cousins are coming here! When I was buying the bandages and antiseptics, I ran into them." I sighed and flopped down on my bed.

"Did you mention me?" Kish asked, hovering by my side. I nodded. "I kinda let it slip that you were here, and that you were injured. That did not stop them from wanting to meet you, though…" I sighed again.

"Did you tell them how I got injured?" Kish asked as he sat down in the floor and rested his head against the side of the bed. "I told them you got injured while you were working…How _did_ you get injured anyways?" I picked myself up from the bed and took the bandages and antiseptic out of the bag.

"I was fighting the Mews and the Blue Knight…" he began. "Masaya…he hurt you, ne?" I asked as I removed the plastic wrappings from the goods. "How did you know?" Kish got up and walked to my desk and stood next to me.

"Ichigo also told me about how her boyfriend was the Blue Knight." I answered as I turned to look at him. I motioned for him to take off his shirt. He complied and I began to apply some antiseptic. "Ouch! That hurts!" Kish complained. "If it didn't hurt, it wouldn't be working, Kish." I felt Kish flinch a little as I applied the bandage around his torso.

"So…what are we going to do about my cousins? They'll be here any minute! They probably already memorized the address!" I sighed once more. Then, I felt Kish hug me close to him. I closed my eyes and felt myself blush. He stroked my bangs and combed them with his fingers.

"Relax, Usagi-chan…Everything's gonna be alright." Kish whispered in my ear. "We can take this one step at a time, so no need to rush, Usagi-chan." He continued to play with my hair. Then, he turned me around to face him and kissed me in the lips. I deepened the kiss, blushing furiously. When we finally parted to regain our breath, I continued worrying about my cousins' visit. Kish resumed playing with my hair as I began to talk again. 

"First of all, we're going to have to change for outfit, and then you hair…" Kish stopped stroking my hair and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "What's wrong with my outfit and hair?" he said in soft voice. I felt shivers go up and down my spine. I smiled up at him and tilted my head.

"Oh nothing. Except that boys don't wear this type of clothes here, boys don't wear pigtails, and that we have to fool my cousins so that they don't say anything to Berry, Ichigo or my parents." I grinned up at him. "Touché, Usagi-chan…" he smiled at me with a goofy grin. "But I get to decide what I'll wear!" I nodded and entwined my hand with his.

"This way, monsieur…" I said as I guided him to my parents' bedroom. I opened the door to my parents' room and was yet again amazed by how huge it was. I guided Kish to the walk-in closet and let go of his hand to look around for my dad's old clothes.

"Here!" I gave Kish a huge bag of clothes my dad used to wear when he was a teenager. "Enjoy going through them on your own! I'm hungry!" I kissed him in the cheek and made my way to the kitchen as he made his way towards my room.

_I guess I'll make myself a sandwich… _I put on my apron and grabbed all of the ingredients needed to make a nice, simple sandwich and made lunch. When I finally finished making my lunch, I put it in a plate, added some chips and served myself some juice. Then, I took my food up to my room to see how Kish was doing with his clothing scavenger hunt.

_Knock, knock_

"Kish? May I come in?" I waited for a reply. "Come in, Usagi-chan!" he replied. I opened the door and almost fainted. There was Kish, or at least the person I think is Kish. The boy before my eyes was wearing faded jeans, a black muscle shirt, and his longish emerald hair was pulled back into a small ponytail.

"It's not nice to stare, Usagi-chan," Kish said with mock disapproval. I smiled at him. He looked…fantastic! _Wow! He looks like he could be a movie star or a famous singer! Ahh! I'm blushing again! Hey, wait a second! What happened to his ears?!_

Kish's ears looked very human-like. I could only stare at his ears. I walked up to Kish and stared some more. "Kish, what happened to your ears?" I asked with my head tilted to the side. He grinned, showing one of his fangs.

He pulled me close to him and tilted my chin up with his index finger. He stared fixedly into my eyes. "Shape-shifting is one of the privileges of my people, human…" he closed the gap between us and I enjoyed another blissful moment of experiencing Kish's kisses.

"You like?" he asked when we finally ended our kiss. I looked up at him and nodded. Kish smiled and leaned down to kiss me again. However, we were rudely interrupted by a knock in the door.

"Drats! And it was just getting good, ne Usagi-chan?" Kish let go of me and I snapped out of my daze. I smiled at him. "Come on, my cousins will probably knock down the door to get in here if we don't hurry…" I held Kish's hand as we went downstairs and opened the door.

"Usagi-chan!" Kurimu cried as she hugged me. My other cousins entered the house, taking off their shoes before going into the living room. Kish and I followed them. We sat down on the couch across from the one my cousins had chosen to sit on.

"So this is your boyfriend, Usagi-chan!" Momo inquired with a knowing smile in her face. "Long time, so see, Kish." Kurimu smirked at him. Confused, I turned to see an identical smirk in my boyfriend's face.

"It's only been a year, but to me, Kuri, it's been decades." He winked at her, causing her to giggle.

Puzzled, I looked at my cousins and Kish. "Did I miss something?" My cousins giggled. "So Kisshy is your beau, Usa?" Mikan semi smirked. "Ironic. He and Kuri are childhood friends, so don't mind their flirting; they are practically the same person at times."

"So you fell in love with an alien." Nashi stated with a smirk. _Honestly! Why is everyone smirking?! _

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone, especially Ichigo!" my cousins sincerely said. "You won't tell me what?" a voice asked from behind us. I jumped out of the couch and Kish's arms in surprise. "Ichigo-oneesan?!"

Usagi: I finally finished this chapter! I've been working in this story for about a year. A dedicated fan convinced me to work on this fic, even though I have been busy with other stuff. I shall mention that person's name in the next chappie cuz I have to go take a bath!

Kish: Mind if I join you?

Usagi: Yes, you perv. But here, have a kiss.


End file.
